Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha - Rebellion
by carlos olivera
Summary: One year before Strikers events, a mysterious serial killer prowling the streets of the planet killing TSAB's members with methods and spells that evoke the age-old style Belka, and the fragile truce between the two superpowers starts to show its cracks again after centuries of peace. At the same time, an old acquaintance from the past reappears to Nanoha and Fate.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Darkness.

Like the other times, all he saw was a huge ocean of darkness, made even more distressing and appalling from a set of reddish glare that disturbed like the waves of a huge ocean.

He knew what the situation was and he had no perception of his own body, almost as if he were nothing more than just a spirit, a breath of wind.

He felt growing inside an endless fear, made it even more acute by the knowledge of what was going to happen.

And indeed, just as he expected, in that sea of nothing, a big open eya, first blurred, but gradually more and more tangible, began to appear, surrounded by what seemed a dark, fleshy tree roots.

That eye had not absolutely nothing human; rather resembled that of a hungry fair, with its golden color glittering with wickedness and the black pupil.

He wanted to escape, but a mysterious force kept him glued, forcing him to change the look without move, however strong and desperately he tried.

«Who are you? What do you want from me?»

Other times, in desperation, he had tried to ask it any questions, but the answer was always an enigmatic silence.

This time, however, was different.

«You can't escape.

You can't escape from me. As long as you live, I shall live too!».

Kaoru Asegawa awoke with a start, finding himself sitting on the bed in his room; the sheets and pillow were wet of sweat that covered the body, although was still March, he lacked the breath and had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept.

By the way, it wasn't easy to sleep or feel refreshed coming out from a terrifying nightmare like what.

Confused and scared, like you always felt upon awakening, Kaoru took a hand over his face, trying somehow to stretch his breathing.

«Again» said to himself.

This time, however, there was something more to increase even more his sense of suffering; for the first time, in fact, the mysterious presence that was tormenting him relentlessly had answered his invocation, but the phrase it pronounced had brought even more terror than they had been able to do with his mere presence, as well as a plethora of questions.

As long as you live, I shall live too.

What meant that terrible threat?

Kaoru matured that "thing" was not simply the inhabitant of a silent nightmare, or the result of a childhood trauma, but something more concrete, more ... real.

He wouldn't be able to endure the psychological torture still for a long time, and sooner or later he felt he would have ended up going crazy.

His father, as a good scientist and scholar of mathematics which was, if he were still alive he would have said that was nothing, that he was unleashing a tempest for nothing, instead of giving crucial importance to something more important: himself.

After all, even his mother Midori always repeated to him: he would stop worrying about the intangibles and think about what he intended to do with his life.

By the way, that was an important day, which brooked no distractions; within three hours, Kaoru would support the entrance exam to enter in the famous Meiji University, where his father had worked for many years earning worldwide reputation and prestige.

Dejected, but still ready to do its part, the guy got up from the bed and went to pull the curtains of the window, letting light in; in the distance, the Shinjuku palaces stood in all their grandeur, like glass blades. The warm sunlight entering the window lit up a room very well cared for, and in particular the desk, where there was one of the most precious things for Kaoru. A picture. A childhood memory. He had taken at the Uminari city where he and his family had lived before moving to Tokyo, and depicted him along with two classmates on the last day of elementary school, Nanoha, third daughter of the old neighbors, and her friend Fate. With Nanoha Kaoru had established a strong friendship, and later with Fate, but were years now that he didn't see them.

His mother's voice that called him made him jump.

«Kaoru, are you awake? I'm almost nine!»

«Yes, I'm here!" he replied «now I get off!».

Now completely recovered from his torpor and the night's anguish Kaoru prepared himself to face the toughest test of his life, so he worn his school uniform and descended into the kitchen to make breakfast; here there was Sayuri, his ten years old sister, kind and cheerful as ever, and his mother Midori.

Despite having already passed the forty she however remained a great charming woman, with long black hair, transmitted to Kaoru, and emerald green eyes, which was been inherited by little Sayuri.

Next to the table, on a shelf, there was the photograph of Kaoru and Sayuri's father, Fujitaka Asegawa, taken a few months before his death, surrounded by Golden diamond-shaped pendant that he used to wear and which was now guarded by his family as a relic.

He was a handsome man, with a fierce-looking face surrounded by a pair of eyeglasses, short brown hair, similar to Sayuri's, and eyes of the same color.

Before heart disease kill him, almost a decade earlier, he was a scientist and an internationally renowned mathematician, working on a number of occasions with NASA to develop a new and futuristic space program.

«Good morning, Kaoru onii-sama.» said Sayuri with her sincere smile

«Hello Sayuri-chan.»

«Oh, here you are at last.» said the mother

«Sorry. It was a difficult night.»

«That dream again?».

Kaoru made a nod of assent, and then Midori took a more thoughtful tone.

«Don't think about it. Come on, come and have breakfast and you'll see that everything will be okay.»

«Yes, maybe you're right.»

Breakfast was usually for family a time of merriment, featured a lively discussion, but that was a difficult day for everyone, and everyone was very committed to what awaited them: Kaoru had its examination, Midori a presentation and Sayuri a gymnastics competition with the school team.

«Then, do you feel ready? "asked the mother trying to break that silence definitely annoying

«Yes, sure!» said Sayuri «Whatever happens, I'll do all I can. And you, nii-sama?».

However, Kaoru was sill disturbed by that nightmare, and was watching emotionless his rice bowl.

«Nii-sama?»

«Ah, Yes, sorry.»

«You seem overly nervous.» said Midori «Relaxed. You'll never finalize anything if you continue to be nervous.»

«I know ... however ...».

The mother then stood up from the Chair and went over to the shelf where it had placed the picture of her husband.

"There is something I want give you.» she said, then retrieved the pendant, she gave it to Kaoru, that along with his sister remained with his mouth wide open

«But ... it is the dad's pendant...»

«He wished to give you in the right time».

The boy hesitated for a long time, undecided what to do; he wasn't sure to deserve it. Midori then showed him the blue triangular pendant she was wearing.

«Those pendants are part of our family's heritage. Your father and I had already decided to passing these to you. This will be our legacy.»

In the end, prodded by his sister, Kaoru took it.

«If your father was here, he would be proud of you.»

«Thanks ... mom.»

Half an hour later, much more relieved, Kaoru descended from the train that had brought him up in the center of Tokyo, and in five minutes he reached his high school, where the Admission Test was organized.

As always, his group of friends was waiting for him, boys with whom he had gone through almost all of his school career.

"Hey, Jo," said Shinji after seeing him using his nickname and making marks to get noticed in the sea of boys who thronged the square.

He joined them.

«There you are, finally.» Said Koji, the long-haired member of group, putting his arm around Kaoru's neck «Can you tell us where the hell have you been?»

«Sorry, I missed the usual train.»

«And that pendant?» Maki asked, pointing to the necklace «Isn't your father's?»

«That's right. My mother gave it to me this morning.»

«It's really nice.» Said Sota «Do you think it can be used as a good luck charm? I will need a miracle to pass this exam.»

«Luck has nothing to do with this.» Said Tadaki, the second smartest student in the group after Kaoru, moving closer to his friends «In these cases the preparation only matters.»

«Tadaki is right, Sota.» Said Kaoru "And anyway, stay quiet. As for the copy, you are a true guru.»

«Let's hope».

A few minutes later the observer inside the university called the participants of the Kaoru's class and the others, and at eleven o'clock examination officially began.

It was a very long trial, and in the end were very few the student that got out there with their head held high.

Jo and the others decided to take a walk to the center for an ice cream.

Sota was desperate, and walked down the street with his head down and his arms dangling.

«What a disaster!» He said with tears in his eyes «It will be a miracle if I'll be assumed in the university canteen.»

«Come on, do not be so pessimistic.» Said Tadaki «You'll did it.»

«Do not give me false hope. It was a mess, a real mess.»

Kaoru was following the group standing a few steps back, but after the voltage for the exam his mind came back to think about the dream.

A familiar voice to make him jump.

«Kaoru onii-sama.»

Startled, the boy lifted his gaze in the direction of recall; across the street, next to an ice cream shop, Sayuri was in the company of her friends, and greeted him waving her arm

«Sayuri!?»

«So how was the exam?»

«Well, thank you! And you? Your gymnastics competition?»

«We came in second place!» She said, taking the trophy from the hands of one of the companions and lifting it up to show it

«Brava! Our mother will be proud of you.»

The girl, perhaps to better show the trophy to her beloved brother, reached the nearest crosswalk and began to cross the street, at that time deserted, but suddenly a large displacement car came out from behind the intersection launched at full speed, was driving a boy who knew a lot of daddy's boy, all committed to impress the student who sat next to him.

«Sayuri, be careful!» cried her friend Reika.

The girl, conscious of the threat, rather than escape remained paralyzed with terror, and meanwhile the machine was getting nearer and nearer.

«Sayuri!» Kaoru shouted.

In that moment, the pendant around his neck seemed to glow faintly, almost becoming a virtual screen on which appeared strange symbols that seemed to form words. In addition, a robotic voice and apparently female seemed come from it.

Flash Move!

What happened from that moment on, no one was able to determine this; the fact is that after a while Kaoru was across the street with her sister in his arms, and the car that was about to invest her at that time was passing on pedestrian crossings.

«But what ...» Misa said, without words like everyone else

«B ... brother ...»

Kaoru seemed to wake from a dream again, and his expression was clear that even he had no idea what had happened, but seeing Sayuri in his arms and his friends, to whom he was close only a moment before, on the other side of the street, he seemed to fall from the clouds

«Kaoru, but how the hell did you do that?» Koji asked.

Although Kaoru she could understand, however, the effect would be the same, because he was definitely the most confusing of all.

What had never happened?

How did he move so quickly?

He didn't know, but one thing was certain, that raspy voice coming from the pendant he was sure to have heard it, as he was sure he had feel, just before ending up with Sayuri in her arms, a strong energy up inside him, an energy powerful enough to allow him to do anything.

Incredulous, the boy, after having dropped off Sayuri, looked at the pendant, trying to recall him as many memories as possible, as he remembered his father never separated from that object, always bringing with him wherever he went, and although a time could not explain such behavior but now it seemed that things were beginning to take on some meaning.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Kaoru returned home, followed by the sister, asking her absolutely not to say to their mother what was happened, and for the rest of the day he remained locked in his room, trying somehow to make sense to what had happened, but the only thing that he was able to do was watch the pendant hanging from his hand.

It was all so strange, so inexplicable. for an instant, he felt within himself the strength to do anything, and that feeling was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt.

Since his father had died, as the only male member of the family, he had felt compelled to protect his mother and his little sister, and for this, as well as in the study, he had committed body and soul even in physical activity achieving good results, but this still wasn't enough.

And in that moment, for the first time in his life, he was hearing could really do it.

What had made him able to accomplish such a prodigy, however, remained a mystery.

Recalling his memories of childhood, in that moment he returned with the memory at all those times when, as a child, he had saw his father sitting to the armchair in the living room holding the pendant in his hand, as if he was talking to it.

He wanted some answers, this was little but sure; his first thought was to ask his mother, but when, at eight in the evening, he saw his car into the courtyard of the house he didn't even dare to go downstairs.

«Where is your brother?» she asked entering in house and taking off the coat

«In his room. He says that he doesn't feel very good.» lied Sayuri.

But her mother seemed understand that was a lie almost immediately , and after asking Sayuri to prepare the table for dinner she sneaked into her son's room, opening the door just enough to see inside; Kaoru doesn't seemed to have noticed nothing, and was sitting at his desk staring at the pendant he had in his hands, still motionless as a statue.

«I'm so sorry, my son.» said a voice low, not to be heard «I never wanted to involve you in all this.

But it seems that fate is obliged to do its course anyway».

At the garden party held by Admiral Swanson in his luxurious villa not far from the outskirts of Cranagan, capital city of the planet Mid-Childa, was attended by the upper echelons of both political and military.

All the most prominent officers of the TSAB were present, including members of the State Council; great absents were the Commander Nakajima, a bigwig of the headquarters, and Admiral Chrono Harlown, Commander of the Claudia warship, both forced to decline the invitation due to unforeseen commitments.

There were, however, the two living legends of the air force, Captain and recently instructor Nanoha Takamachi and Investigator Fate Testarossa along with their immediate superior, Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami.

To brighten up the evening, besides food and luxury drinks, there was an expecially valuable orchestra composed entirely by students of the Conservatory, which with their finest music pushed many couples of all ages to dance waltz on great wooden dais in the garden's center.

Nanoha, Fate and Hayate were still on the sidelines, chatting with each other.

«Then Hayate.» said suddenly Nanoha «How's going your new job?»

«Pretty well.» replied the Colonel «Working under Commander Nakagima was pleasant, and now that for the first time I find myself having to do alone I feel a bit strange.»

«Knowing you, I am sure that you'll get used to it soon.»

«And your pupils?» asked Fate to Nanoha «I heard that the recruits' preparation level is greatly increased lately.»

«In fact, it's so. I confess to having been much surprise. I'm thinking of taking a few months to train up myself, or I could no longer ensure proper preparation to the cadets.»

«I don't think it is a bad idea.» said Hayate «every once is good pull off the plug.»

«I agree.» said the little Rein emerging from behind the shoulder of his mistress and then fly to sit on one of Nanoha's «Trust me, take a break.»

In that moment the three teens was approached by a young air force officer austere and serious air, but still friendly, with dark brown eyes and short hair yellow; with him there was a young blonde woman, a lieutenant who could easily be mistaken for a boy because of the hair cut, but those beautiful blue eyes were full of a certain femininity just mentioned.

«Glad to see you, ladies.» said the officer with a touch of irony, made even more evident by its lightweight bow

«Lieutenant Colonel Hammond.» said Hayate «What unexpected pleasure.»

«The pleasure is mutual.»

«I am surprised to see you.» said Fat «I thought you didn't like particularly this kind of receptions.»

«It is so. And to being honest I would prefer a year of extraordinary that a minute at one of those boring ceremonies. At this time I could sleeping like a baby at my house had it not been for the insistence of a certain Lieutenant.»

«Refuse the invitation without a proper justification could harm your image.» replied the blonde woman behind him

«Good evening, Lieutenant Tallings.» said Nanoha.

«Good evening to you, Captain Takamachi.» said Rita Tallings making the salute.

At the same time, not far from the three girls, Admiral Swanson was talking friendly with two Army's bigwigs , Brigadier-General Regius Geis and Colonel Ronald Archer.

«You can understand, Sir» Archer said recovering a glass of wine from the tray that a waiter had offered to him «since ancient times has been the ground troops to be decisive on the battlefield. Although the clash became wider, moving in the infinity of space, I am deeply convinced that the soldier should be the backbone of our army.»

«I fully agree your theory, Colonel Archer. Neither do I've never shared the excessive power that the air force has acquired in recent years.»

The Admiral looked Hayate, nephew of that Admiral Garham that since his first day in the Academy had always been a step ahead of him.

«Moreover, I can't say to share too condescending attitude that some high-ranking officials of the TSAB demonstrate to the representatives of the Saint Church e and the Belka doctrine in generally»

«I wholeheartedly agree.» said General Geis sipping a little wine, «Do not forget that in ancient times, our two peoples have been bitter enemies. Mid-Childa has banished any kind of weapon that could remember the times of great interplanetary wars, but surely you can't say the same of Belka, who still make use of that abomination they call Cartridge System.»

«I have heard that the number of cadets witch use devices equipped with Cartridge System is constantly rising.» said Archer «We cannot deny that this makes them powerful, but I think it would be wise to avoid making the mistakes of our ancestors.»

«Wise Words, Colonel. If only there were more intelligent and charismatic officers like you, instead of this jumble of idiots, the TSAB could definitely be a much healthier institution.»

In that moment a non-commissioned officer from the air obliging approached himself at Archer, telling him something in his ear.

«Excuse me Colonel. Has come a notice for you.»

«I'll read it tomorrow.»

«It is very urgent, Sir, otherwise I would not have permitted.»

Archer frowned, cursing for a so unfortunate outage, but then, not having much choice, he decided to follow his man.

«Please forgive me, I'll be right back.» he said, hiding shortly after in a hidden corner of the garden.

The young and attractive second lieutenant Janson, a member of the entourage of Hammond and his great friend, followed him with eyes. With him, the Marshal Faynord, which was a Hammond's subdu as well.

«That Archer is a damned jerk.» Janson said lighting a cigarette «He waits only the good time to sink Geis.»

«All these big chiefs.» said Faynord disgusted «I puke just looking at them.»

Hided himself behind a fountain, and having no eyes or ears to spy him, Archer took at spitting expletives in my face to his subject.

«Maybe you haven't noticed, but you've just ripped me to Admiral Swanson!»

«Colonel, I regret enormously, but three days ago on Earth was recorded a great magical pulse.»

«And then?»

«I compared the pulse with magical emanations recorded in our archives. There is a 60% chance that could be the Avalon Project.

In the space of a second, the Colonel's look changed radically from white to black. His eyes lit up like headlights in the night, his expression became more surprise.

«Are you sure?»

«I redid the test three times. We're not above the 80% threshold but it's still a considerable percentage.»

«That bastard Downing." Archer said to himself "it is hidden in the last place where I imagined having to try.

Who registered the momentum?»

«The Sephir, battleship in orbit high above the Earth to routine operations.»

«Does anyone else in the TSAB knows it?»

«No, still no. The Commander of that ship is on our book-pay. He warned only our section, and I told him to keep his mouth shut.»

«Very good.

Return to the command and get all possible informations. I will come back as soon as possible.»

«Wait, there's more.

It seems that we weren't the only ones to notice the thing. Someone sent a small group of drones on Earth, and the possibility that the two things are connected is very high.»

«I don't think there's worry. Will not be enough to impress Steve Downing.»

«It's right, forgive me.»

«Although ..." said the Colonel with his hand on the Chin «This mange will attract the attention.

Warn our contacts on the permanent orbital station and on the staff of Admiral Harlaown. We keep constantly informed.»

«Yes Sir.»

At the same time, the young and charming Captain Roy Finnes, Prosecutor at the military court, was dancing with a beautiful girl, one of many that were continually presented to him by colleagues and superiors, that despite being beautiful she avoided to look at his big blue eyes for not blushing terribly.

All of a sudden the captain noticed himself of the presence, on the railing delimiting the dancefloor, of Captain Kidneys Vikro, municipal police chief, which made him strange signs with the head looking at it seriously.

Realizing the situation, the young officer waited for feverishly that music ended in order to finally say goodbye to his partner.

«I'm sorry, I'll be right back.» he said before rushing from the Capitain.

The two went into hiding immediately, so as not to be heard.

«What happens?»

«There has been another one.» replied Kidney «A few hours ago.»

«Again?» Jin said «And where it happened?»

«Right here in town. My men are already on place.

This time it touched an air force, grade B non-commissioned officer, and once again was made extensive use of weapons belonging to the Belka doctrine.»

«They are raising the bar. Until now they affected only beginners.»

«They're not afraid, and they're demonstrating. It is only a matter of time before they start to take aim at professionals. I fear that soon the TSAB's senior officers themselves will be in danger. »

«Did they leave clues? Or something that can we use for surveys?»

«Nobody. As usual.»

«We must immediately inform the staff. If they has been able to hit even here means that there is no longer a place that can be considered safe.»

«You're right.»

Two days had passed since the mysterious event that had involved him, but still Kaoru wasn't able to understand.

In all that time he had done nothing more than stay locked in the room to ask questions for which he couldn't find a reply, occasionally walking up and down the House disoriented.

His friends had tried to look for it but he had reassured them, flaunting safety, by saying that it was only a period of exhaustion due to the continuous study, and that within a few days you would definitely felt better, but the reality was quite different.

The night in particular was a real torment. Kaoru wasn't unable to close eye, and was turning himself in bed all the time with a head full of questions, far too over-excited to find peace and doze off.

As if that weren't already enough , the boy occasionally saw, with the corner of my eye, strange lightings from the jewel, now propped up on the desk, but in the time it took to turn around all was already over. Trying to imitate his father occasionally he had also tried to speak to it, but no response had followed his words, and more time passed more he began to believe to be crazy.

However, not only questions prevented him from sleeping every night. He didn't know how or why, but he was sure that power which had warned before saving his sister was slowly starting to emerge, but in a slower and almost painful form. It was like having a river of fire that flowed perennially through your veins, progressively increasing in temperature.

All of a sudden, that feeling that rode inside him suddenly grew in intensity, with such force that he pounced to sit on the bed with almost absolute certainty that he had perceived a hostile not far from himself.

Before he could understand it the feeling was gone already, but as soon as he turned to look the pendant he saw it flashing; It seemed almost a morse code.

«But ...» he said incredulously, and took it in hand.

It was hot, just like last time, and looking good seemed almost as a river of indistinguishable letters and digits flowed continuously on its surface.

Then, as if by magic, there was first a stronger glow, and shortly after a holographic projection of neighborhoods around Asegawa's house appeared over the pendant, not very large but perfect down to the smallest detail. Three groups of red dots moved through the streets and were apparently direct to a single direction.

«Attention!» said suddenly the robotic voice which Kaoru had never forgotten.

For fear, the jewel almost fell of his hand.

«Incoming Danger.»

«But what ...».


End file.
